The Unpredictable Local of Gravity Falls
by Mumei Mu
Summary: The Pines twin don't expect to make a male friend around their age during their summer vacation in Gravity Falls, neither how unpredictable he can be. With Naruto, everything is pure chaotic that you can't even believe...Oh, and he know few secrets of Gravity Falls! Not to mention that he have a insane gnome for pet-slash-friend. Poor Tambry, her half-brother is driving her nuts.


**I present you one of the latest story, The Unpredictable Local of Gravity Falls! A Naruto x Gravity Falls crossover fic!**

**Four new stories coming your way! Quick and short, considering the status of the laptop. (It's awful pretty close to fizzing out, I think)**

**IMPORTANT INFO: I am going on leave for several personal reasons, how long will it be? I don't know. All I can say is don't be concern if there isn't any update for unknown amount of time. Also I won't be able to reply back via PM in this time. By the way, I just put up the poll for the final story and like I said, there are some options that I really don't write but that's up to you readers.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the prologue!**

**Normal-ish Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Gravity Fall or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue: Party At Mystery Shack**

* * *

A pair of blue eyes scans a party flyer before its owner look up to a tall blonde teenager with long nose as they walk with a tanned teenager with cap, "Lee, Nate, why do we have to go to Mystery Shack for a party?" The older teenagers looked down to a young teenager, he have a whisker birthmarks, blue eyes and short spiky hair. He wears an orange t-shirt, blue jean and red sneakers. "I mean, this old guy is gonna scam us for money."

"No way, he won't." Nate shook his head then look at his best friend, "Dude, why do you bringing him with us?"

"Because I'm babysitting him." Lee said, "And I can't leave him alone at his home, do you have any idea what Tambry would do to us?"

"Oh!" The hat-wearing teenager cringed in fear, "She'll rip our heads off."

"And imagine what he would do to the town if left alone?" The blonde teenager said.

"…Oh, the horror…" Nate gulped nervously before they looked down at the boy again, "…Naruto, little dude, you're gonna love the party. It's gonna be the best party of the summer!"

"Suuuure…" Naruto drawled with a eyeroll before an idea come to him as he smirk at them, "But what's stopping me from telling my big sister that you guys just dragged me to some party?"

"…OH SH…" Both teenagers paled before Lee spun around to him, "I'll buy you a ramen if you keep your mouth shut!"

"Fifteen bowls." The blonde boy said cheekily.

"Five!" Lee sweated.

"Twenty." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, you're supposed to go down instead of up!" Nate waved his hands, "You should say ten!"

"Thirty." The boy pulled his smartphone out, "Or I'll text my sis and tell…"

"DEAL, DEAL, DEAL!" Both teenagers cried together.

'So fucking easy!' Naruto shoved his phone back in his pocket with a foxy grin, "Deal! Oh, look, there's the shack." He pointed to Mystery Shack and the trio approached a table, where Wendy and some boy sit at.

"Hey, Lee, Nate…" Wendy waved lazily before she notice the blonde boy, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto pointed at the older boys and she looked back up to the older teenagers. "Oooh, Tambry is gonna kill you two if she find out."

"Nah, we got it covered." Nate waved it off, "We're gonna buy Naruto thirty bowls of ramen."

"Oh, and what's stopping me from ratting you two out to Tam?" The redhead smirked lopsidedly.

"…OH, SH…" Both teenagers paled before Lee clasped his hands together, "We'll pay for your lunch at McDonalds!"

"Three days worth and we get a deal." Wendy's smirk widened and the teenagers nodded rapidly.

"Here's the cash for the tickets." Nate immediately toss the money on table and run inside with Lee.

"…Do you think they may realize that we'll rat them out after getting what we want?" Naruto turned to Wendy before he glances to the boy, "And who's that?"

"They'll never realize it after fifteen times." The redhead chuckled, "They even think Tambry hack into their phones or blame Robbie for telling her." She jabbed her thumb to the brunette, "And that is Dipper Pines, one of the twin who will stay here for the summer."

"Hey, how's it going?" The blonde waved, "I'm Naruto."

"Uh, hi." Dipper waved back as he glanced up and down his appearance puzzlingly, "You're Tambry's brother…?"

"Yeah, we're half-siblings." Naruto replied.

"Oh." The brunette uttered.

"Anyway, I better go inside and see what kind of crazy shits Lee and Nate get themselves into." The blonde heads inside with a wave, "Nice to meet you. Later, Wendy, Dipper."

"Have fun, lil buddy." Wendy waved back with Dipper before she turn to him, "You know, little dude, you should become friend with Naruto. He's twelve too."

"We'll see." Dipper shrugged his shoulders, he's not sure if he will run into this guy again after this night but it's possible since it's a small mysterious town and anything can happen.

Inside the shack, an bad singing assault Naruto's ears as soon as he step inside and he see Stan dancing toward a little brunette girl with a mic. "Can your uncle throw a party or what?" Stan smirked down to the little girl.

"The energy, it's electric!" Soos bobbed his head at the DJ table before he presses some buttons on soundboard, "Uhh, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning..."

"And if anyone wants to leave, I'm charging an exit fee of fifteen bucks!" Stan laughed into his mic.

"We've only got thirteen!" Nate cried together with Lee, regrets written all over their face as they counted their money.

"We're trapped!" Lee cried before the older teenagers run over to the closed window and banging on it.

"Idiots." Naruto shook his head at the teenagers' antic, walking over to snack table to get something to eat or drink.

"Go, go!" The brunette girl suddenly dances up to him, "Work it, work it!" She suddenly halts as soon as her eyes land on Naruto and an high squeal escape her lip. "HI! I AM MABEL PINES! What's your name, cutie? Do you have girlfr…"

"Hi, I'm Naruto." The blonde boy replied, cutting her off as he offers her a handshake. "Nice to meet you, I dig the whole retro dancer costume you get on." Mabel glance up and down between his hand and face many times with widened eyes before she suddenly moonwalk away from him.

"ABORT! ABORT! GO, GO! WORK IT, WORK IT!" She retreat into the crowd of dancers.

"…Oooookay?" Naruto merely raised his eyebrow, "Weird." He turn around and bump into someone.

"Hey, watch wh…" A emo Latino teenager girl with purple hair, completed with pink highlight streak, spun around with a glare before her eyes widened at him, "Naruto? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, sis." He raised his hand up to greet his sister, Tambry, "I'm here because of party."

"I can see that, twerp." Tambry replied with a twitching eyebrow, "I mean, why are you out here when you should be grounded?"

"You know who my babysitter is tonight, right?" Naruto deadpanned, causing his sister to facepalm.

"I am so gonna kill them." She growled under her breath.

"Can you kill them after they buy me thirty bowls of ramen?"

"…I am sooo killing them now." Tambry's eyebrow twitched violently, "You're not supposed to have this much of ramen, it's unhealthy! Where are they?!"

"I think they're with Robbie, I saw him early." Naruto said, "By the way, it was totally his idea because he told them to come."

"Ugh!" The emo teenager pitched the bridge of her nose, "…Stay close to me. I'm not letting these desperate tween girls hit on you." His sister is very overprotective when it come to her little brother.

"Remember dudes, who ever, um, party hardies, what?" Soos announced with book in his hand, "Gets the party crown!" He lifts a gold crown with pink gems up, "Most applause at the end of the night wins!"

"Must be fake." Naruto sipped his punch drink before he notice a blonde girl strut up to Soos, "And here we go again."

"Party crown?" The blonde girl held her hand out snobbishly, "I'll take that, thank you very much!"

"Who's that?" Mabel's voice asked loudly in background.

"The most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest." A voice replied loudly.

"I can't just give you the crown." The pudgy DJ shook his head, "It's sort of a competition thing."

"Honestly, who's gonna compete against me?" Pacifica snatched the microphone with a wicked laughter, "Fork girl? Lizard lady?"

"Hey, I'll compete!" Mabel suddenly popped up behind DJ table with a wide grin, "I'm Mabel."

"That sounds like a fat old lady's name." The blonde girl scoffed with crossed arms.

"I'll take th…" The smiling brunette girl was about to say something but she was cut off by a voice.

"Pacifica, your name sound like some shallow stick-up bitch with pacific-size ego!" Naruto hollered and several people laughed at that.

"Language!" Tambry smacked him upside his head.

"Ugh, Naruto." Pacifica growled angrily as her grip tightened around the microphone before she turn her nose up to Mabel, "May the better partier win." She walked away with her followers.

"Nice meeting you!" Mabel waved to the blonde girl then turn to other two girls.

"Who do you think will win this dance-off?" The blonde boy glanced up to his sister.

"Pacifica, of course." The emo teenager snorted, "She always gets her way, no matter what."

"Not this time." Naruto reach inside his pockets with an evil smirk.

"No pranks!" Tambry yanked his hand out of his pockets, "It's what got you grounded!"

"I was framed." The blonde boy replied.

"Naruto, you are the only one who can pull this prank off and everyone in this town knows." The emo teenager deadpanned.

"That's not true…" Naruto was about to say something but Wendy walk up to them.

"Sup, guys?" The redhead high-fived her best friend then mess Naruto's hair up, "It look like the party's getting cool now." She gestured to Mabel as the said girl performs some dance moves on stage while Soos play some music. "Woo-hoo-hoo!"

"What about concession stand?" Tambry asked.

"Dipper is covering for me." Wendy replied.

"Hey, su…" Robbie walked up to them, only to get sucker-punched by Tambry and he fall down to floor out cold then the emo teenager pushes him under the snack table.

"Let me guess…" The redhead leaned closer to Naruto, "You told her Rob's on it?" The blonde nodded and she stares at him for a while before a smirk appear on her lip. "Nice!" She quickly gives him a fist bump, "It's about time someone hit this creeper's mug. I was so close to pop him one because he won't stop hitting on me for days and being creep all the time."

"Great news, Wendy!" Dipper suddenly race up to them, "I got someone to cover the concessions for me!"

"That's awesome." The redhead smiled, "You can hang out with me, Tambry and Naruto. Tambry, you remember Dipper from the convenience store?"

"He was there?" Tambry texted her phone boringly, quietly kicks the lump behind the table's cover.

"I'm gonna check the dance floor out." Naruto said.

"Want me to join you?" Wendy asked, unknowingly cause Dipper to gasp and his imagination run wild purely on jealously before he turn to his phone, missing out on the next part of their conversation.

"Wait, never mind." The blonde boy waved it off as he noticed something, "Pacifica's on stage now. I'm not gonna dance to her lame music."

"Pfft, why don't you two just make out and get it over with?" The redhead snorted amusingly, "That's your childhood best friend."

"No!" Tambry glared at her best friend with a hiss, "He's too young for that!"

"Ew, I rather choke on rusty spoon than making out with a stupid rich girl." Naruto grimaced, "And she's former best friend since she get into the whole valley girl shit and get a fucking thick fat pole up her ass."

"Ooh…" Wendy smirked, was about to say something.

"Don't you dare." The emo girl hissed to her then smack Naruto's head, "And language! Let's go and sit over there."

The redhead holds her hand up to her with a snicker then turn to the brunette boy, "Hey, Dipper. We're gonna go sit on the couch. Meet us when you're done."

"Oh no!" Dipper gasped into his phone, "They're sitting on the couch! We gotta think of something quick!" He spots a bike outside for no reasons, "I got an idea!"

"Always means forever…" Pacifica sing with closed eyes, "ALWAAAAYYYSSS!" Somehow, a plastic cup breaks by her voice, "Forever."

"Pacifica pulls ahead!" Soos announced.

"Try and top that!" Pacifica tossed the microphone to Mabel then turn her head to a bulky girl, "Oh, and Grenda, by the way, you sound like a professional wrestler."

"I WANNA PUT HER IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!" The bulky girl roared angrily before Mabel run onstage after she say something to her new friends.

"Soos!" The brunette girl bounced, "Give me the 80s-ist, crowd pleasing-ist, rock ballad-y-ist song you got!" The pudgy worker select a eighty-ist music, "Execellent!" She start singing, "Don't start Un-Believing!"

"Mmm, there's something familiar about this song." Naruto muttered.

"Some lousy musicians always rework some old songs over and over to pass it off as their own." Tambry replied flatly.

"THAT WAS FOR YOU GUYS!" Mabel shouted happily after she land on her face with a flip and everyone cheer for her as Pacifica threw a dirty look at the cheering crowd with crossed arms. At same time, Dipper appear at Soos' side and whisper something into his ear.

"Dudes, would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside." Soos announced, "It is being stolen right now."

"…WAIT, WHAT?!" Robbie's head pop out under the cover with black eye before he quickly race outside, "HEY, COME BACK HERE!"

"…Okay, I should have check first before I come up with a plan…" Dipper said calmly before he notice that Wendy was approaching the dance floor by herself and he quickly run toward her, only to run other way few minutes later.

"You're not going to dance, Tam?" Naruto asked his sister, hopping off the couch.

"I don't do dance." Tambry texted boringly.

"And yet you came to party…" The blond boy deadpanned before he walk over to the dance floor for fun and mingle. A couple hours later, Naruto left the floor as soon as the music change to something else and he can't help but to raise his eyebrow as Stan chase some money on hook while Soos follow a red dot like a cat then he hear some commotion in distance. "…Oook, not gonna ask…" He sit down with his sister again, "What's new?"

"Nothing much." Tambry shrugged her shoulders.

"One more song, dudes, and then it's time for the bestowing of the party crown." Soos returned to his desk, "It's gonna be the…" He press a button that play an explosion sound, "Nailed it."

"Finally." The emo girl huffed quietly, she find this party to be so boring and dull and Naruto notice Mabel and Pacifica talk…More like Mabel wish her good luck and Pacifica give her a trash-talking…Before he hear something.

"Hey, do you hear something like someone fighting on rooftop?" He asked.

"Nope." Tambry replied flatly and her brother brush it off with a shrug before Wendy sit down with them.

"Hey, have you seen Dipper around?" Wendy asked them.

"No."

"Nah." Both siblings replied with a shaking head.

"Mm, oh well." The redhead shrugged her shoulders before she turn to the blonde, "Hey, I gotta ask…What did you do to get grounded?"

"I was accused of filling a public swimming pool with soda and shoving bathtub, filled with mentos, in." Naruto replied.

"Accused?" Tambry deadpanned, "Again, everyone know that you're the only one who can pull this kind of prank off…And you were caught red-handed by this lifeguard geezer...And all of your victims that got flew out all over the place!"

"No way!" Wendy laughed out loudly, unknowingly catch Dipper and his clone's attention from outside. "Naruto!" She lightly punched Naruto's arm, "You did?! Dude, I'd kill to see that!"

"Heh, I am so gonna do it again sooner…" Naruto snickered, "With some extra zings."

"Oh, god…" Tambry sighed wearily.

"Let the party crown voting commence!" Soos play a bell sound as two girls appear at his sides before he hold hand up above the grinning brunette girl, "Applaud to vote for Mabel." Naruto clap loudly with the applauding crowd, "Let's check the applause meter…" The pudgy worker raised his hand up as the brunette's smile widened, "Oh, oh, very good." He placed hand above the blonde girl, "And the next contestant, Pacifica." The crowd applauds quietly and Naruto didn't clap, something that the blonde girl notices immediately.

"Naruto, clap." Pacifica stomped her foot down with a quiet hiss.

"Make me, you egoist troll!" Naruto hollered back.

"Ugh!" The blonde girl glared at the smirking boy before she set her sight on the crowd angrily, causing more people to applaud loud…Reluctantly.

"Uh-oh, a tie!" Soos announced after seeing that both of his hands were at same level, "This has like, never happened before." At this moment, Pacifica spot a snoring old man before she run over to wake him up and give him a dollar, causing Old Man McGucket to clap loudly. Soos have no choice but to raise one hand up slightly, "Ladies and gentlemen, we-we have a winner." He sighed disappointingly, "The winner of the contest, is Pacifica Northwest." He gave the crown to the smirking blonde girl.

"Thank you, Jo…" Pacifica said, only to be cut off.

"Once again, another rich non-talented girl bribes her way to top like always!" Naruto called out, "Rigged, totally rigged!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Pacifica threw the crown at his direction, which he dodged. "You are so not invited to after-party at my parents' boat! Everyone else are!"

"Good, I don't want to be on this boat because it'll sink under your weight!" He hollered back.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" She screamed back with red face.

"I was referring to your ego but you said it!" A long pause.

"…NARUTO." Pacifica growled lowly with gritted teeth, her eyebrow twitch madly before she spun around on her heels then stomp off with the crowd, who want to go to her after-party. Naruto stick his tongue out at her back before he see the crown on floor and he pick it up, looking it over.

"Definitely fake." Naruto nodded to himself until he see Mabel talking to two girls and he decide to approach them. "Hey, Mabel, was it?" The girls quickly turned around to face him with awkward giddy expressions, "Here, that belongs to you."

"O-O-Oh, n-n-no, it b-b-belong to P-P-Pacifica since she win…" Mabel waved her hands with a stutter, not expecting a cutie to walk up and talk to her. It should be her going up to a random boy and be crazy!

"Actually, you won the dance-off in my book." The blonde boy put the crown on her head, "Congrats."

"Twerp, let's go home." Tambry called out to him as soon as she saw him talking to some girls and she recognizes these looks, a look of some boy-crazy girl. "Now!"

"Coming, sis!" Naruto called back before he give them a wave, "Later, girls, see you around." With that, he jog up to his sister and they walk outside.

"…Oh my gosh!" Candy, the Asian girl, gasped to Mabel with hands on her cheeks, "A cute boy speaks to you!"

"And it's Naruto, the nicest person!" Grenda grinned widely, "Lucky you! He's also popular boy in town."

"…Bestest night ever!" Mabel squealed, "New friends, cutie notice me and awesome party ever! Soos! Play another song!"

Outside, the siblings walk together back to their home before Naruto look up to his sister, "Hey, Tam, is it cool if I can hang out with Kevin tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you'll be ungrounded tomorrow." Tambry nodded once.

"Awesome." Naruto smirked, 'I can't wait to hit some gnomes with new pranks, hehehe.' He can't wait to start his summer vacation tomorrow after long grounded weeks.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of ULGF!**

**The Pines twin just met few kids around their age and one of them is Naruto, a local! We just found out that he is Tambry's half-brother and few things have turn out different in small ways like Wendy is not interesting in Robbie because, in her words, he's a creeper. We just saw that Naruto kept getting under Pacifica's skin almost all the time by calling her out or insulting her…Then at the end, it look like Naruto know few secrets of Gravity Falls because he's planning to prank some unlucky gnomes! **

**How much does Naruto know about Gravity Falls' secrets since he's a local? What kind of situations will he land himself in? Will he hang out with Pines twin or not? How long will it take until Pacifica blew up? Do the locals need to take some aspirins? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be vanish without a trace.**


End file.
